Nano-Nano
by Suuki Araku
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP ... Deru mobil duo surai merah dimulai ! Enzo ferrari jatuh ke tangan ? Sedangkan NaruSasuIta berpikir ini akan jadi pengalaman terburuk Naru and the gank . Inilah awal memori ingatan yang hampir terbuka . NaruHina, SasuSaku, NagaSa, KyuuShi, YahiKon, SasoDei and many more. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : Versus .

Yoyoyo Suu come back minna . Suu main pairing sekarang karena Suu pengen . Suu bakal coba masukin semua pair adil dan soal Genre Suu usahain bakal masuk semua . Tak ada yang terintimidasi dan Suu janji ADIL disetiap pair nya.

Kehidupan di Konoha dengan seluruh pair normal dan abnormal didalamnya. Penyesalan, harmoni persahabatan, pink romance, hot time, rasa sakit, rela, manis asem asin kehidupan bak Nano-nano bersama para kekasih mereka. Kisah para remaja ABABIL . NaruHina, SasuSaku, NagaSa, KyuuShi, YahiKon, SasoDei and many more. let's check bebi check.

Genre : Humor,Romance,horror,parody.

Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe pasti, typo tentu, abal otomatis.

ENJOY !

BRAAK !

DUAGGH ! GDUBRAAK !

"Brengsek!"

POW ! PRANG …

Kehidupan damai yang asri masih menyelumuti ruang makan. Duo pemuda blonde ini sangat menikmati sarapan paginya dengan riang. Peduli setan apa yang terjadi di kamar sulung Namikaze. Kyuubi.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan ! panggil aku KAA-SAN Kyuubi !"

"Bagaimana aku rela memanggilmu Kaa-san jika sikap mu saja tak mencerminkan seorang Kaa-san yang normal !"

"Ap-apa !? jadi maksudmu aku … bla … bla … bla"

Kyuu pun tak mau mengalah . "Iya benar ! kau memang … bla … bla … bla"

Pertengkaran kedua surai merah ini sama sekali tak mengganggu dua surai kuning yang asik memakan secara diam-diam hidangan bintang lima mereka. RAMEN!

Sedangkan di kediaman kerabat Namikaze .

Kediaman Uchiha dalam arti Mansion Uchiha tepatnya kamar Uchiha sulung, Itachi Uchiha bersama pemuda raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berani bertaruh kepala Kyuubi pasti meningkat dua kali lipat dari aslinya?". Itachi tertawa guling-guling dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari baka otoutonya. Melihat itu mungkin semua berpikir ternyata benar kata Kyuubi kalo KERIPUT itu memang GILA . Astaga .

"Hahaha tidak! Aku bertaruh empat kali lipat baka otouto HAHAHA…". Itachi mengelap sudut matanya. Tak disangkan efek dari ketawa berlebihan bias membuatnya menangis. Sungguh Uchiha bersaudara ini jika sedang berduaan *eeh? Maksutnya jika hanya mereka berdua dalam kamar *eeh tidak! Bukan lemonan tapi melakukan apa yang dilakukan kakak-beradik lakukan biasanya.

Haaahhh~ Susah sekali menjelaskan pada reader yang fujoshi abadi ini, kegiatan mereka itu cuman cerita,curhat,saling memaki,saling adu deathglare,apapun lah tapi tidak untuk hal yang ber rate M ! CAMKAN ITU .

jangan Tanya kenapa. Maka Uchiha berpantat ayam pasti mengatakan 'AMIT-AMIT DEH! Demi keriput Itachi yang lenyap di telan bumi ITU TAK AKAN TERJADI !'

.

Mari sorot ke kediaman bersahaja dengan kata lain mansion Namikaze dan Uchiha. Terlihat Uchiha bersaudara dan Namikaze bersaudara keluar bebarengan keluar mansion masing-masing dengan wajah sumringah, tentu pemilik wajah sumringah ini hanya ada di wajah actor utama kita. Naruto. sedangkan Kyuubi masih saja menggerutu dari mulai mandi, ganti baju, sampe masang sepatu dan sekarang udah keluar rumah malah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang beranak.

Di otaknya kini hanya mengganjal satu pertanyaan 'kenapa ia mempunyai kaa-san semengerikan itu'. Ha-ah biarlah itu menjadi rahasia, sekarang mari kita tengok seseorang disampingnya yang terlihat seperti uke sempurna itu menampakan tatapan khawatir aniki termanisnya –Kyuubi-.

"Haha aku tepat kan Sasuke?". Ketus Itachi menyenggol bahu Sasuke disebelahnya, ia tahu angka 4 itu benar. Terlihat dari tangan Kyuubi yang terangkat seluruhnya kekepala dan mengelus kepalanya yang beranak 4 sekaligus.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia terlalu malas dengan Itachi saat ini, karena kalah dalam dua sesi pertarungan –main catur ala Indonesia dan soal kepala Kyuubi- itu membuat dirinya keki setengah mampus!

Tapi kekekian Sasuke tak berlangsung lama saat ia melihat Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan khawatir tapi sedikit errr-imut bagi Sasuke. 'haah keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki sama saja. Lama-lama aku juga bisa melenceng seperti Sasori'.

"Ohayou Kyuu-chan. Kau tampak cerah hari ini". Itachi berusaha membangun image bersahabat pada Kyuubi. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Namikaze Kyyubi yang terlihat kepalanya bersiku-siku.

TWICTH

Satu urat kemarahan menghiasi kepala Kyuubi. Meskipun hanya satu urat tapi lihatlah segede apa uratnya itu. Segede otak Shikamaru pun lewat.

"KAU ! dasar KERIPUT MENGERIKAN. Cerah mata lu kotak ! gue lagi sebel hari ini tau. Jangan tambah lagi dengan kemunculan keriput tak awesome mu itu! Ayo Naru". Setelah memaki sulung Uchiha , Kyuubi pun memasuki mobil sport Bugatti Veyron merah miliknya disusul adiknya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke "Kami berangkat dulu Itachi-nii, Teme. Jaa~". Dengan melambaikan tangannya Naruto masuk kedalam mobil dan meluncur ke KHS.

Itachi ingat pagi-pagi gak boleh pundung gara-gara dikatain keriput . kata kaa-san nanti aja pundungnya setelah pulang sekolah. Ckckck dan dengan bodohnya ia menurut.

Melihat KyuuNaru masuk mobil ia pun segera menyeret Sasuke kedalam mobil. Mengikuti laju kendaraan pemuda bersurai merah dan kuning. Dalam perjalanan terlihatlah dibelakang mobil milik Namikaze terdapat mobil Ferrari Uchiha bersaudara mengekor di belakang, itu membuat Kyuubi gedek. Mau apa dia dibelakangku?

"Cih … Keriput itu selalu saja mengekor". Kyuubi yang jengkel segera menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Tak disangka masih ada yang mengekor dibelakang mobil Uchiha, ya dia adalah mobil Lamborghini milik Hyuuga dan dibelakangnya masih ada lagi sebuah mobil Jeep milik Tenten yang ditumpangi Sakura,Ino dan Temari dan-

Astaga demi Jashin main holahop di menara Tokyo ! masih ada Jeep satu lagi di belakang Jeep Tenten yaitu milik Shikamaru beserta Sai,Kankuro didalamnya.

Capek ngomong … lihat sendiri dah siapa nyang dibelakang itu !

Yap …dibelakang memang masih ada 3 mobil mewah kelas tinggi –terserah mau merk apa pokonya muewah yak- milik Uzumaki Yahiko , Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Deidara dan tentu saja diisi oleh Kisame,Obito,Sasori, Hidan,Kakuzu,Konan,Zetsu.

Jadi ini seperti ular dengan tubuh yang berbeda warna dan jenis…atau apa yah lebih tepatnya Suu juga bingung.

Yosh! Lanjut . kalian tidak ketinggalan satu orang lagi kan? Yap kalian betul minna.

Gaara! Coba minna lihat di tikungan depan!

CKIITTT …

suara decitan rem memecah keheningan di kompleks Haruno. Memang jalan menuju KHS itu setidaknya harus melewati mansion Haruno terus Inuzuka dan terakhir Aburame.

Merepotkan memang tapi itu udah jalan pintas. Jika lewat jalan biasa maka mereka harus melewati mansion Sarutobi, Rumah Sakit Konoha , lapangan segede lapangan militer , apartemen milik Akatsuki Group , perusahaan yang dikelola pihak Aburame dan terakhir tempat latihan judo milik Rock Lee dan Guy. Jauh bukan? Kenapa mereka males padahal kan naik mobil yang meskipun hujan badai ataupun panasnya yang seperti padang sahara toh enak-enak aja.

Jika kalian bertanya maka jawabnya adalah :

"malas gilak! KEPO amat sih lo pada". *jediieerrr!*

Close up kearah jalan… dua mobil bewarna sama –merah- milik Kyuubi dan Gaara.

Bugatti Veyron VS Lamborghini Reventon saling berhadapan. Sang pemilik saling mengadu tatapan sinis. Sedangkan ekor yang lain hanya geleng biasa, udah biasa liat Kyuu yang always ready lempar deathglare mematikan.

Tin!

Kriieet .,.. krieet .

Krieet …

Apaan mobil mewah tapi suara kaca nya begituan ckckck . *Dilempar jengkol ama Kyuu*

Replay !

Syuutt …

kaca mobil milik Kyuubi pun diturunkan menampakkan wajah cool nan handsome sebagai calon pemimpin Namikaze crop ini.

"Dasar sinting!" umpat Kyuubi. "Kau gila Gaara! Kau hampir membuat sebagian Rocki 12 terbaring ditanah!" omel Kyuubi yang tau-tau di salip Gaara dari arah tikungan ke tiga sebelum memasuki area sekolahnya langsung mengerem dan membuat adik satu-satunya mengerang kesakitan saat mencium dashboard.

"Hah kau lamban Kyuu ! nenek lumpuh pun bisa menyalipmu". Sergah Gaara dengan tatapan datar sedatar TRIPLEK *pake intonasi nada ala host SILET*.

Terkadang kyuubi heran, menghadapi si keriput buluk itu saja sudah bikin hidupnya suram, sekarang Gaara? Oh Kami-sama~ dosa apa hambamu yang kelewat sempurna ini. Batin Kyuubi narsis.

Eits, apa katanya tadi nenek lumpuh pun bisa menyalipnya. Hohoho kau tidak tau betapa lambannya Kyuubi saat menyetir. Coba kau taruh Itachi satu mobil dengannya pasti keluar dari mobil rambut Itachi berubah menjadi raven mirip madara -engkong buyutnya-. Soalnya kan rambut madara raven nya panjang, kalo raven pendek kan punya Sasuke.

"hoho Panda panda panda" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek. "Jika kau merasa hebat kita adu balap, gimana?". Tawar Kyuubi.

"Untuk?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan tatapan datar. Kalian bertanya kenapa bagian ekor –mobil yang berada dibelakang mobil Kyuubi- tak menklakson mereka. Mau tau ? ato mau tau beud?

KEJADIAN SEPERTI INI SUDAH 103 KALI TERJADI dalam sejarah mereka berteman.

Fine ? ngertikan? *readers : manggut-manggut. Balik kecerita .

"Enzo Ferrari". Wow sekaya itukah sampe mobil dijadiin tarohan? Ckckck.

Gaara yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum sinis.

"Senang berkerjasama denganmu Namikaze Kyuubi". Seringai Gaara terpampang jelas diraut muka tampannya. Dan dengan deklarasi yang panjang namun berakhir dengan kepuasaan KyuuGaa mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke KHS dengan aman sentosa menghantarkan mereka kedepan pintu gerbang KE-ME-DER-KA-AN-NYA *ada yang protes? Tidak? Baiklah!*

10 menit kemudian.

Sampai lah mereka di KHS yang terkenal sangat elitnya full gak setengah-setengah. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di luar sekolah dan berada di hall menganga lebar dengan masuknya 8 mobil mewah mengkilat dengan berbagai merk memasuki lapangan parkir KHS.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di depan sendiri seakan ialah ketua dari seluruh makhluk bermobil mewah ini. Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan elegannya, tapi saat Kyuubi hendak keluar dari mobilnya, tangan Kanannya ditarik Naruto, Kyuubi pun menoleh dengan tatapan –apa?-

"Kyuu-nii yakin akan bertaruh menggunakan Ferrari itu?" Tanya Naruto berhati-hati.

Saat KyuuNaru saling pandang, rombongan yang sedari tadi nempel dibagian belakang turun dan sudah disambut teman plek sahabat mereka yang super duper kawaii yaitu ShiKi –Shino-Kiba-.

"Mana Naru?" Tanya pemuda jabrik coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikanan kiri pipinya.

"Tuh !" Yahiko menunjuk mobil sport warna merah seperti warna rambut pemiliknya. "Ayo pergi darisini" ajak Nagato dengan satu tangannya yang menyeret Sara lembut.

"Ehh!? Kau tak menunggu Naru ?" Tanya pemuda yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan Kiba. Kalian tau ini siapa .

"Hn. Untuk apa ? Dobe sudah hapal tempat ini jadi tak perlu khawatir". Dan yang berbicara seperti ini kalian juga pasti tau. "Kau tak berperike-Naruto-an sekali" dengus Kiba kesal, ia memang tak ikut gerombolan Naru untuk berangkat sekola bareng tapi Naru itu SAHABAT BERISIK-nya.

Teman plek dari jaman pembuatan kapal Nabi Nuh! Asal readers tau.

Balik ke KyuuNaru.

"Tentu"

"Ta-tapi … tapi kan nanti tou-san~"

"Tenanglah ramen namikaze. Aku pasti akan menang dari Panda menyebalkan itu". Kyuubi pun tersenyum manis didepan Naruto dan membelai surai kuning itu lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu tetapi rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih besar dan memudarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Haaah- luapakan saja Naru dia kan mana tau akibatnya.

"Hei dobe cepatlah keluar" Suara baritone khas milik Sasuke mengagetkannya. ia pun keluar dari mobil di ikuti kakaknya. Dan ternyata yang lainpun menunggu Kyuubi dan Naruto keluar dari mobil mereka. Sungguh teman yang setia *tidak jika kalian sudah baca omelan Kiba yang diatas tadi*.

"Kalian menunggu Naru?" Tanya Naru dengan mata membesar membuat yang lain reflex semua orang berpaling kearah tukang kebun sekolah daripada melihat Kawaii-an ala Naru ada juga yang nekat tetap memandangi Naru akibatnya mereka sendirilah yang harus berusaha menahan nosebleed yang siap membunuh mereka kapanpun. Serentak semua berkata 'Kawaii~' dalam hati mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan … err- lapar mungkin?

"Hey jangan menatap adikku seolah-olah adik ku ini makanan kesukaan kalian". Jengah ngelihat temannya yang terus memandang adiknya, Kyuubi menajamkan matanya kearah seluruh penduduk sekolah.

Naruto memang imut tapi sebagai kakak ia tak mau kehilangan adik termanisnya yang seakan-akan akan akan diterkam rubah kelaparan dan haus belaian ini.

Hinata yang daritadi melongo tanpa sadar ada tangan berkulit Tan yang memegang lembut tangannya. Sontak pemilik tangan itu menoleh dan langsung blushing saat mengetahui siapa yang megang tangannya tadi.

"Na-naru … naruto-kun". Hal biasa bagi Neji cs ngelihat ntu pasangan serasi dari orok. Memang kelas mereka beda, tapi tali merah coy yang ngiket mereka berdua. Dih ! so sweet amat dah.

"Ayo Hinata-chan". Dengan cengiran khas Naruto dengan makin dieratkannya genggaman tangannya ke Hinata sekarang sosok Naruto tampak seperti cowok tulen,cowok sejati,cowok macho dah. Beda sama yang tadi yang kelihatan kayak bocah 5 SD hohoho .

Skip time ae yo … kantin KHS.

Meja makan pojok bagian belakang KHS terisi penuh oleh NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,SaiIno, NejiTen,Hana,SasoDei,KarSui,Shion,NagaSa,Gaara. Mereka asik tertawa dan menikmati masa-masa istirahat dengan tenang dengan cemilan yang tersedia tapi kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama sampai-

Negara api menyerang- *PLAK/

readers : "loh ini cerita Avatar toh? Maaf salah kamar. Jaa ne~"

author : "Ee-eehh-eeehh ? THEEEDDAAAAKKKK !"

BRAAAK!

"Anjrit! Si ero Sadako itu minta digorok ternyata. Awas lu banci lampu stopan!". Amarah Kyuubi tak terbendung lagi mengingat kembali lembar soal ujian yang teramat akan mengubah predikatnya sebagai 'Kontroler KHS' .

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sadako a.k.a Orochimaru dengan Kyuubi waktu ulangan tadi?

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya ? Akan kah Kyuubi membalas perbuatan Orochimaru yang terkenal memiliki kepribadian ganda ? dan bagaimana akhir dari sebuah pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh KyuuGaa ? Let's see in~ the next chapter ! Bersama Suuki kami akan menguak kisah terpendam di Konohagakure lebih tajam setajam PISO ! *Duaagh*

NB : tetap pake intonasi nada ala host SILET! Jaa~

Review ?

Suu masih dilema siapa yang bakal jadi pemeran antagonis disini . ToT .

Mohon masukannya yak ? pengennya sih masukin Tayuya cs . tapi nanti gak cocok.

w . hadoh puyeng !

Untuk bagian awal tadi , Suu sendiri baca kayaknya agak mbosenin. Mau di rombak tapi males *ditendang* jadi yang Suu rombak Cuma dari bagian Kyuu cs berangkat sekolah.

Haha gomen minna-san .

u.u

Review yak … *mata bebinar*


	2. Chapter 2 : harmoni kemenangan

Chapi 2 : Harmoni kemenangan

Kegagalan pemuda bersurai merah membuat Naru cs memaku di TKP. Sedangkan bahan taruhan Enzo ferrari jatuh ditangan~

Genre : Humor,Romance,horror,parody.

Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe pasti, typo tentu, abal otomatis.

ENJOY !

FLASHBACK

Oh oke ini soal terakhir yang akan Kyuubi lumat sampe habis. Dan soal nomor 5 adalah…

"Soal nomor 5". 'Hmmm ini soal terakhir dan aku hampir menyalip si keriput itu hahaha' gumam Kyuubi sambil memandang soal lau berpaling tatapan kearah Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan soalnya.

"Sebutkan organ dalam … hmm mustahil ! ke-ke-keco-ak?" Tangan putihnya gemetar dengan gerakan slow motion ia menoleh ke sang guru dan kembali menatap serius ke soal.

"Yang amat sangat ditakuti Namikaze Kyuubi –disinilah mata Kyuubi mulai melebar- sehingga ia lari seperti seorang wanita –WHAT DE!?- ketika melihat seekor kecoak yang bahkan sudah mati !?"

BRENGSEEEKKK !

Kyuubi membaca dengan seksama, apa yang ia lihat tak mungkin salah. 'WTH !? Namikaze Kyuubi itukan gue' ia memperhatikan sekali lagi dan mulai menatap horror kearah Sadako a.k.a Orochimaru sang pawang ular .

'Bangke nih orang! Dafuq dafuq dafuq Awas lu SAADAAKOO!' jerit Kyuubi dalem hati. Ia pun melirik kesegala penjuru, mumpung yang lain masih berkutat dinomor 1 Kyuubi pun segera menjawab pertanyaan nomor 5 dengan amarah yang memuncak dan menulis jawaban dengan ukuran font tulisan segede gajah Afrika !

Dan berbunyi ...

"BERANI KAU MEMBUAT PERTANYAAN INI LAGI KUBUNUH KAU BANCI BRENGSEK ! TARIK SOAL INI ATAU AKAN KUBUAT ULAR DI SELURUH DUNIA AKAN MEMBENCIMU!" . Sadis memang tapi itulah Kyuubi, siapapun pasti lebih memilih masuk dalam Black Hole daripada berurusan dengan penerus Namikaze crop ini.

Perlu di catet sebenarnya Kyuubi ini jago dalem mata pelajaran Biologi sangat ahli malah, Kimia juga. Semua pelajaran Orochi-se Kyuu asli paling jago seantero KHS.

Setelah selesai mencoret LJK dengan beringas Kyuubi bangkit dengan langkah yang sengaja dipercepat. Lebih cepat lebih aman untuk masa-masa kedepannya.

BRAAAK !

Kyuubi sih awalnya Cuma niat ngumpulin tuh LJK cuman rasa emosinya terlanjur melunjak akibatnya ia tak sadar sudah menggebrak meja yang cukup bahkan sangat keras itu mengagetkan seluruh siswa dalam kelas.

Setelah ia berbisik dan dengan disertai tatapan –baca-baik-baik-tulisan-gue-banci-selokan- setelah itu ia berusaha kabur secepat mungkin biar penghuni kelasnya tak memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin mengatakan –hohoho sang preman sekolah TAKUT KECOAK mamen- oh tidak ! demi kolor spiderman milik Minato itu adalah sebuah bencana!

END KYUUBI'S POV

"Uhuk … ka-u menga…uhuk…getkanku Kyuu-nii". Naruto yang seharusnya tinggal meneguk kuah ramennya malah tak sengaja melahap habis mangkuk ramen yang tengah berada didepan mulutnya tadi. Melihat sang kekasih hampir mokad. Hinata kalap dan menyambar minum milik Nagato disebelahnya.

Kenapa milik Nagato? Karena minum miliknya –Hinata- uda tanggal esnya doang itu pun bukan Hinata yang minum melainkan Naruto –kekasihnya yang lagi kepedesan-.

"Biar ku tebak ada masalah dengan si Orochimaru lagi?" Tanya Sasori yang tengah menopang dagu bosan dengan siapa yang selalu membuat Kyuubi menekuk, melipat, dan mengkusutkan muka nya.

Mereka udah lama tau kalo Kyuubi itu ANTI OROCHIMARU. Camkan baik-baik ! ANTI ! Sekali lagi 'ANTI'. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa berpikir seandainya kalo ada club anti Orochimaru pasti Kyuubi lah orang yang patut menjadi sang leader. You know why ?

"Udah tau nanya lagi lu! Dan kau- Nagato!". Kyuubi mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Nagato yang berada di tengah antara Hinata dan Sasori. Nagato hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya –apa?-

"Kau membohongiku! Kau bilang ujian mu dengan ku sama tapi nyatanya?"

"Oh my~" Nagato menghela napas panjang, dari nada bicaranya Nagato terlihat sedikit frustasi akan sifat saudaranya ini –Kyuubi-.

"Kyuu jangan bilang kalau kau hanya berkiblat pada bocoran dariku?" Tanya Nagato dengan suara datar.

"Iyalah mana mau gue belajar pelajaran dari Sa~"

"Orochimaru?" potong Itachi dari belakang dan diikuti Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Hidan dan segera bergabung dengan Naru cs.

"Kau tepat keriput. Aku tak sudi belajar apapun mata pelajaran darinya" ujar Kyuubi."NA to the JIS. NAJIS ! You know ?" imbuhnya. "NEHI" imbuhnya lagi. "OGAH tujuh turunan" oke cukup kata penolakannya ia pun langsung menyamber tempat duduk tepat disebelah Shion yang sampai saat ini Alhamdulillah masih berstatus sebagai kekasih satu-satunya dan akan dipastikan dalam waktu dekat ini berganti marga jadi Namikaze Shion.

Napsu amat. Baru juga umur 18 juga uda main bawa anak 16 tahun kepelaminan. Ckckck menyedihkan kau Kyuu-.

Senyum perfecto ala Kyuubi ia hidangkan khusus untuk Shion membuat Shion yang melihat senyum manusia dengan marga Namikaze dengan surai merah ini tertunduk malu disampingnya. Duileh manisnya~.

"Haaah~" helaan dari seluruh temannya pun memulai keheningan lagi tatapi baru sepersekian detik suara manis Gaara memecah keheningan dan berubah jadi ketegangan. HAHAHAHA- *dibekep*

"Hei bodoh"

Kyuubi yang minum jus apel yang sengaja dipesen Shion pun tersedak.

"Maksudmu aku?". Kyuubi pun dengan sigap mendeathglare Gaara tapi seperti yang kalian tau…itu sama sekali tak mempan. Ternyata selain Itachi Uchiha ia harus berurusan dengan Sabaku No Gaara.

"Buktinya kau menoleh jadi kau sadar akan dirimu rubah".

Oh Kami-sama mengapa ? Mengapa ? Mengapa ga Itachi gak Gaara mereka selalu membuat Kyuubi naik darah. Yang lain mah milih diem aja daripada nimbrung ujung-ujungnya kena gaprak. Tidak , makasih banyak .

'Si puppy ini makin lama makin brengsek rupanya. Hoho minta ditabok'

Sedangkan Shion dan Matsuri selaku pemilik hati dua pemuda *cia cia cia* yang sedang bersitegang ini memasang wajah entah khawatir atau iba melihat kekasih masing-masing saling melempar deathglare andalan mereka.

"Sehabis pulang sekolah gue tunggu didepan gerbang Konoha"

"DEAL!". Seringai keduanya pun mengembang. Gaara yang memikirkan akan memiliki Enzo Ferrari milik Namikaze pun sangat bersedia walupun sebenarnya ia bisa beli sendiri. Camkan itu "SENDIRI" !

"Neji kau harus ikut!" telunjuk Kyuubi terarah tempat ke muka sang Hyuuga yang terkenal jago bela diri. Ralat ! BERANTEM. "Kenapa harus?" jawab Neji datar.

Menurutnya acara kali ini ia tak perlu ikut campur kecuali jika ia disuruh membantu Kyuubi dalam hal tonjok-menonjok. Itu lain cerita.

'Masih dendam ? Hmm cara kedua' Kyuubi menampakan sedikit senyuman tipis. SEDIKIT. Ia tau pasti bahwa sang Hyuuga yang satu ini lebih tidak berperi-perteman-an dari Uchiha maupun Sabaku. Atau alasan sebenarnya mengapa Neji selalu enggan ke suatu acara bila Kyuubi juga berada dalam acara yang sama dengannya.

Kyuubi sedikit besar 'tau' bahwa ia juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Masalahnya ini hanya hal sepele bagi Kyuubi tapi tidak bagi Neji.

"Tenten-chan kau nanti menontonku kan?" pandangan yang sedari tadi ia arahkan ke Neji beralih kebangku depan Neji .

"Tentu saja Kyuu-se ! aku tak hanya akan menontonmu tapi bersorak mendukungmu sampai pita suaraku lenyap sekalipun". Jawabnya berapi-api, terlihat dari bola matanya yang menampakkan kobaran api.

Anda tau Kyuu-se ? itu panggilan akrab –atau panggilan mesra ya?- dari Tenten. Kata gadis bercepol dua ini, Kyuu-se itu singkatan dari Kyuubi-Sensei karena kepanjangan ia menyingkatnya jadi Kyuu-se saja. Lebih mudah dan keren.

Jika aura yang dikeluarkan Tenten adalah matahari bersinar dengan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan lain halnya aura dari Neji. Aura Neji adalah langit super zuper mendung dan tambahan kilat dan Guntur serta angin muson yang berlalu lalang di belakangnya.

"Baguslah ! nanti kau berangkat bersamaku saja. Dengan mobilku. Biarkan Naruto saja yang akan membawa mobil mu itu. Lagipula kau bebas tanpa Neji bukan?".

"I-iy~". Dengan kalimat menggantung serta tatapan tak tau harus bagaimana. Tenten melirik Neji.

"Aku ikut!". Potong Neji masih mempertahankan wajah stoic nya tapi dibalik itu ada rencana untuk mengakhiri nasib sulung Namikaze. Ia kadang bingung, jika menyakut Tenten, otak dan mulutnya selalu saja tak pernah sinkron. Menyebalkan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Mendokusei"

"Hn"

"Kyuu-nii"

"Haahh~"

"Kyuu-kun/Gaara-kun"

"Oh Kami-sama"

"Cih"

Itulah berbagai tanggapan temannya. Sungguh kalian pasti bisa menebaknya dari gaya bicaranya. Dan ada juga yang bergumam seperti 'Cih ! kau menyebalkan Kyuubi'.

**Skip time…pulang sekolah.**

Di halaman belakang KHS inilah tempat singgah murid yang mengatakan 'solidaritas di atas segalanya' berkumpul. Mulai dari NaruSasuSai yang nekat bolos karate padahal mereka sudah megang sabuk hitam.

TenSakuInoHinaTema yang juga bolos latihan basket. ShionMatsuri yang tentu ikut pacar mereka juga meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai menager klub Basket cowok dan Ketua Osis. Sedangkan Kyuubi sang pemain inti basket pun juga bolos demi pertandingan tapi tidak bagi Hidan dan Suigetsu yang lebih memilih tetap ikut latihan basket demi memperebut posisi Kyuubi yang notabene pemain inti sekaligus hampir merangkak jadi kapten basket ini.

MinaKushi sekarang masih berada di Suna jadi mereka berdua tak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari ini. Biasalah mengurus perusahaan yang sudah setahun didirikan disana mengingat Kyuubi sudah dewasa MinaKushi memutuskan memberikan perusahaan kecil-kecilan untuk Kyuubi agar bisa bermain disana. *Etdah enak bener*

Tepat pukul tujuh malam . gerbang utama Konoha.

Bugatti Veyron –Kyuubi- VS Lamborghini Reventon –Gaara- saling bersampingan (?)

Hening-

Hening-

Hen-

Brruumm…brrumm…

"Siap? MULAI!" sang pengibar bendera –Hana- dan peniup peluit –Itachi- memulai pertandingan antara duo pemuda berambut tomat ini.

BRRRUUUMMMMMM-

"Ayo Kyuu!"

"Go Gaara!"

"Hn kalian berisik sekali" dan inilah perkataan pemuda yang ditarik paksa sang kekasih berambut pirang keturunan Sabaku.

"Gaara kau harus menang! Aku sebagai Aniki mu akan mendukungmu!"

"Yo Kyuu-senpai kau bisa/Semangat Kyuu-senpai/se..se..moga..beruntung..Kyuu-senpai/H abisi Gaara Kyuu-senpai/Kami mendukungmu Kyuu-se". Itu mah bisa dipastikan teriakan murid Kyuubi, para cewek ini sudah menganggap Kyuubi sebagai 'senpai' mereka dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat karena Kyuubi sangat membantu di club.

Gaara yang melihat sekilas gerak bibir Temari yang bergerak melafalkan nama 'Kyuubi' dengan riang gembira dan semangat membara mulai tampak bingung dengan nee-chan nya yang berkuncir empat ini. Kenapa dia malah mendukung Kyuubi yang notabene adalah musuhku. Kau anggap apa aku hah?

Para gadis itu dengan teganya tak menyadari bahwa para kekasih mereka sedang bertengger dibelakangnya dengan aura cemburu tingkat TOMCAT BERANAK GAJAH ! Sedangkan para cewek terus saja meneriaki Kyuubi dengan semangat layaknya pasangan Guy-Lee. YAP! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!

Tak menyadari bahwa para lima pemuda ini menampakkan tatapan membunuh. Dalam hati mereka hanya satu sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan untuk Kyuubi yaitu 'Besok akan ku pastikan sabit kebanggaan Hidan akan bertengger menawan di surai merah milikmu Kyuu. Pasti cocok'. Batin Sasuke,Sai,Naruto,Shikamaru dan Neji tersenyum licik.

"SEEENNNNPPPAAAAAIIIIII~!".

Cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran tiga pemuda pemegang sabuk hitam dan dua pemuda nyaris berIQ tinggi dan jago berkelahi ini. Muak dengan teriakan dari para gadis membuat para pria menarik jauh kekasih masing-masing dari arena balap itu dan membiarkan Yahiko cs gantian menjadi pemandu sorak.

Ditengah deru ban mobil yang saling adu kecepatan terlihat Yahiko sedang berjalan kearah Konan dan berdiri disamping wanita berambut biru itu.

"Konan-chan pakai jaketmu! Disini dingin"

"E-eeh? Umm…jaketku ketinggalan disekolah Yahiko". Konan itu lebih suka jujur daripada bohong!

"Haaah~ yasudah pakai punyaku saja". Konan tersipu melihat ulah Yahiko yang menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Konan dari arah depan sehingga dilihat dari jauh pasangan ini seperti akan berciuman.

"E-eeh? Tak usah! Ka…kau nan..ti ke..kedinginan bodoh!". Bentak Konan tapi tetap terlihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Konan yang paling tidak suka jika Yahiko tau dia blushing saat berada dekat kekasihnya ini pun memutuskan memalingkan wajah manisnya kearah yang lain.

"Tenanglah penyakit seperti itu tak akan menyerangku". Cengiran Yahiko langsung dapet jitakan kasih sayang dari Konan.

Bleetaak !

"Ittai Ko- eeh?". Yahiko tak sengaja melihat wajah Konan yang memerah 'Manis sekali~' batin Yahiko, sadar ia sedang berada diantara teman dan juga keluarganya membuat ia harus kuat untuk tak melahapnya saat ini juga.

Kurang beberapa putaran lagi Kyuubi akan menang dan siapa menyangka kalo Gaara menyalipnya saat tiga putaran terakhir dan itu tentu saja membuat Kyuubi melongo.

'Anjir nih anak! Barbie kunyuk pasti yang ngajarin panda buluk ini' gumam Kyuubi, Kyuubi sangat tau bahwa Sasori juga ahli dalam balapan motor maupun mobil, itu dikarenakan supaya sang penumpang –Deidara- merasa takut dan akan merangkul tangan Sasori saat itu juga. Haha modus lu mah Sas. Tapi sekali lagi garis bawahi Kyuubi tetaplah number one !

Krinncing …

"Ehh? Saso-kun kau kenapa?" Dei meraih kunci mobil Sasori yang tepat didepan sepatunya. Memasukkan ke saku celana sang Seme.

"Ahh maaf Dei aku mengagetkan mu ya? Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menusuk dibagian dadaku barusan"

"Me-menusuk katamu? Mana? Mana? Apa masih sakit?". Sungguh perlakuan Deidara yang imut dengan memasang tampang khawatir pada seme nya ini serta tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dada yang tadi ditunjuk Sasori dengan cara meraba-raba itu membuat Sasori –pemilik tubuh yang diraba Deidara- blushing seblushing-blushingnya.

'Haha mimpi apa aku semalam?'. Batin Sasori kegirangan, jarang-jarang Dei se-atraktif ini. Tak membuang kesempatan yang dikasih Kami-sama, ia pun makin menjadi-jadi mengerjai Deidara. "Bukan disitu Dei! Ini disebelah sini coba deh kamu pegang" dengan senyuman kemenangan Sasori menuntun tangan Deidara dan dengan bodohnya Dei sendiri juga mengikuti alur permainan Sasori. Perlu diingat ini masih rate T sodara!

Lupakan mereka dan balik ke medan balap ...

Dua putaran menuju garis finish terlihat Kyuubi yang tak berhasil menyalip ulang Gaara pun mulai memucat. Ia sedikit takut jika ia kalah dalam hal ini. Mau taroh mana martabak*eeh martabatnya sebagai seorang jagoan? Ia tak mau kalah. Demi apel yang berwarna orange ia tak mau sampai kalah!

Tingalkan mereka sekarang toleh kearah pasangan merah kita yang lebih memilih meringkuk dibawah pohon sakura.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mari kita

close up.

"Nagato-nii…"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel -Nii?". Tanya Nagato kesal. Buat apa selama ini mereka pacaran satu tahun lebih tapi masi saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-san.

"Aku bingung mau memanggilmu apa. Kau kan dua tahun lebih tua dariku jadi lebih pantas ku panggil Nii-san bukan? Tapi~"

"Tapi aku juga kekasihmu Sara-chan. Jadi kau tahu harus memanggilku bagaimana bukan?". Nagato membelai rambut Sara dengan mesra dan tersenyum lembut melihat wajah bingung Sara yang terpampang jelas sekarang membuat Sara terlihat eksotik dimata Nagato.

"Hmm...Naga..na..Nagato-kun? Nagato-kun" Nagato membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu dan memelintir rambut merah panjang Sara .

"Hm". Seulas senyuman manis Nagato masih bisa terlihat meski dalam keadaan gelap, melihat Sara yang mulai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –kun itu sangat terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Nagato-kun…Nagato-kun…Nagato-kun". Kini Sara terus menerus melafalkan kata 'Nagato-kun' berulang kali tapi itu malah membuat Nagato bersemu merah.

"Ng?". tanpa mendengar gumaman Nagato, Sara masih giat menyebut nama Nagato dari bibir tipisnya dengan nada lembut selembut rambut Neji. Nagato yang mendengar namanya terucap dibibir manis ranum pacarnya hanya bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai makin tak karuan.

'Debaran macam apa ini?'. Teriak Nagato dalam hati dan berusaha menyentuh dadanya yang tak karuan tapi tetap saja Sara terus menyebut nama 'Nagato-kun' tanpa berhenti sedetik pun. Dan-

BRRUUK!

Dan inilah akhir dari Nagato Uzumaki sodarah ! *PLAK/

Balik lagi ke KyuuGaa. Sekaranglah puncaknya.

"LAST LAP!" teriak Itachi membuat semuanya yang bermesra ria kembali ke arena dengan rona merah yang sangat jelas terlihat. Mendengar teriakan Itachi tadi membuat para lelaki serempak membatin 'DASAR NYAMUK!' padahal mereka lagi seru-serunya tadi dan juga Author kan belum nge-close-up pasangan yang dengan sengaja menarik ceweknya karena cemburu yang cetaarr~ membahana tadi.

Lupakan~ kayaknya Kyuubi bakal kalah deh. Coba lihat Gaara masih setia memimpin didepan sedangkan Kyuubi masih berusaha menggas pedal gasnya sampai notok jedok. Sebenarnya bukan Enzo Ferrari yang jadi masalah tapi ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa dihadapan pujaan hatinya –Shion- dan adiknya –Naruto- dan calon adik iparnya –Hinata- dan RIVAL abadinya –ITACHI UCHIHA- dan ia pasti akan buktikan jika ia PASTI BISA!

Detik-detik kehampaan Kyuubi pun dimulai.

"Kyuu-nii akan tamat jika ia kalah"

"Tenanglah Dobe. Rubah sialan itu hanya beda 0.119 detik dengan waktu Gaara". Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto berusaha menghibur. Uchiha bungsu ini menyadari apa yang akan terjadi bila bahan taruhan Kyuubi jatuh ketangan orang lain selain pihak Namikaze atau Uzumaki tentunya.

Bukan karena barang keramat loh! Mana ada mobil mewah dijadiin barang keramat ckckck. Itu Karena-

WWUUSHHHHH…

"Oh tidak"

"Gaa-GAARA PEMENANGNYA!"

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

Naruto,Itachi dan Sasuke serempak menepuk jidat mereka-

'MAMPUS KAU KYUU!'

T.B.C

Special thank's to :

Akira-Zenfune

LavenderSun

Wewewewww .

Makasi yang udah mau ngereview.

Ohh gomen ne feel nya gak dapet yak ? *nangis bombay*.

Oiya buat alur cerita maaf gak karuan, bikin bingung. Jangankan situ, emak Suu aja mungkin gak bakalan mudeng *laah ?

Salahkan otak karatan Suu yang kian berkarat ini minna. T.T.

Bermurah hati buat review ? Ya ? Ohh terima kasih terima kasih . #asli ngarep

Continue ato discontinued ? Or delete ?


End file.
